Fading to the Void
by Shitora
Summary: Es una colección de drabbles en la que se verán las distintas formas de enfrontar la muerte de ukitake por parte de varios pjs.
1. Sangre y Sake

" Sangre y Sake "

Kyoraku caminaba a toda prisa por los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón tras los pasos de Isane, que le guiaba hasta el ala de hospital dedicada a los enfermos o heridos graves.

"Ukitake…" , no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, a pesar de que se repetía una y otra vez que el bueno de su amigo siempre salía adelante y volvía en poco tiempo al trabajo, con su vitalidad, su sonrisa y sus achaques, como siempre.

"Esta vez es diferente" algo en todo su cuerpo se lo decía, quizás era el hecho de que Ukitake, desde hacía tres meses, hacía poco más que recaer. "Y su recuperación cada vez se atrasa más"

- Capitán Kyoraku…es aquí – escuchó decir a Isane, que se detenía delante de una puerta y la abría con sumo cuidado, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejarlo entrar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Etto…¿Ukitake?- preguntó el capitán del octavo escuadrón entrando en la habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras

Dio algunos pasos vacilantes y de pronto le vio.

Su mejor amigo yacía tendido en la cama, pero su piel estaba tan pálida que casi parecía parte de la almohada, o de las blancas sábanas. "¿Qué te ha pasado, Jushiro?".

El capitán de llamativo kimono recordó cuando su compañero y él estaban en la Academia de Shinigamis. Ukitake siempre había sido el centro de atención, y muchísimas chicas habían querido intimar con él, siendo rechazadas todas y cada una, para que Kyoraku intentase consolarlas luego, normalmente recibiendo como recompensa un bofetón.

Se sentó, mirando hacia la cama mientras reía con suavidad. Paró al cabo de unos segundos y se quitó su sombrero, para sacar de su kimono una botella de sake y dos vasitos, que colocó en la mesa auxiliar cercana a la camilla.

-¿Kyoraku…, eres tú realmente o estoy soñando otra vez?

Shunsui se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo, que miraba en su dirección y que hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, resultando infructuoso

-Shunsui…dime la verdad…¿estoy muy mal cierto?

Su compañero le miró, viendo los moratones bajo las vendas, y las manchas de sangre, seca o reciente. Decidió coger la botella de sake y servir el licor en los dos vasitos.

-Toma…bebe conmigo

Le tendió su vaso de sake tibio a su amigo, pero antes de que este pudiera cogerlo tosió y gotas de sangre salpicaron las cobijas, la mano de Shunsui y entraron en el sake, dónde quedaron flotando un momento antes de disolverse en el líquido.

Ukitake cogió el vaso y se quedó agarrándolo mientras miraba hacia la sangre, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Su mejor amigo, que le observaba, también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

"Ukitake lo conseguirá…es fuerte y cuenta con la ayuda de los miembros del Cuarto Escuadrón", aún así, no podía evitar la sensación de que quizás las campanas doblarían dentro de poco por su amigo.

Continuaron bebiendo hasta que Iemura pidió amablemente al portador del haori rosado que se marchase y dejase descansar al enfermo.

Así pues Kyoraku se encontró en su propio despacho, sentado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa mientras bebía y bebía.

En tal estado no fue capaz de esquivar el jarrón que le lanzo su teniente, la siempre encantadora Nanao y lo recibió en plena cabeza, resultando todo ello en que el capitán cayera el suelo de espaldas y se quedara mirando al techo.

-¿¡Qué cree que esta haciendo, capitán Kyoraku!¿¡sabe cuanto trabajo llevamos atrasado! ¡Y sin embargo usted solo se dedica a beber!

El aludido simplemente se limitó a mirar con tristeza como el sake se derramaba "Como si fuese sangre…"

-Eh…Nanao-chan- la mujer le miró con sus ojos azules y se adelanto, preocupada por el tono serio del hombre

-Ukitake va a morir

Nanao le miró, a sus azules ojos afloró la tristeza antes de que esta fuera reemplazada por la ira. Giró sobre si misma y cogió un jarrón, lanzándoselo a su capitán, luego lanzo un libro, un taburete, y finalmente otro jarrón

-¡No esta bien hablar así de un enfermo!, ¡Capitán estúpido!

Kyoraku se escabulló usando un shunpo y se encontró afortunadamente lejos de la puntería de su teniente, sobre el tejado del edificio principal del octavo escuadrón.

Se acostó sobre las tejas y dijo –Quería decirlo en voz alta…para comprobar que esto no es una pesadilla- se dio cuenta de que algo había comenzado a mojar su cara y se llevo la mano derecha a la mejilla, sorprendido mientras la extendía para ver que era.

Eran lágrimas, y en las gotas de agua salada, Kyoraku pudo ver a su amigo, escupiendo sangre sobre el sake. Su mal presentimiento volvió redoblado.


	2. La Luna comienza a ocultarse

" La Luna comienza a ocultarse"

La capitana Unohana se encontraba en sus oficinas del 4º Escuadrón, revisando presupuestos y notas a pesar de ser más de las tres de la mañana. Era consciente de que solo lo hacía por estar ocupada y evitar pensar en ese hombre de cabello blanco que yacía a apenas unos 10 metros "Ukitake-san"

Al comenzar a pensar en la situación de su paciente dio un golpe a la mesa, en un gesto tremendamente impropio de alguien tan serena como era ella. "No reacciona a nada…ni siquiera Minazuki pudo hacer algo", llevó la mirada hacia su zanpakuto, una mirada llena de cariño.

Pues eso era Unohana, una mujer repleta de cariño que había consagrado su vida a salvaguardar las de los demás, y ver así a un compañero capitán le afectaba horriblemente.

-¿Capitana Unohana?, ¿es usted?

Sonrío al escuchar la voz de su segunda al mando, que acudía a su despacho sujetando un portavelas en la mano izquierda mientras en la derecha portaba su arma. "La hija que nunca tuve"

La capitana sonrió mientras hacía sentar a Isane ante sí, para después comenzar a preparar té.

-Capitana…¿Está despierta por el capitán Ukitake?

La aludida asintió, vertiendo el té en dos vasos dándole uno a su subordinada mientras ella conservaba el otro. Se sentó tras su escritorio y tomó un sorbo para después quedarse mirando la bebida

-Sí…estaba pensando en su caso…no sé que podemos hacer

Isane la miró, percibiendo sus dudas, su inseguridad y su impotencia. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y optó por la salida más fácil

-Se estabilizará por si mismo, el Capitán Ukitake es un hombre muy fuerte

Lo cierto es que ella misma lo había tratado los últimos meses y le había notado cada vez peor, aunque seguía manteniendo su sonrisa y su agradable actitud.

- Isane…si no hacemos algo Ukitake-san morirá…y no podemos permitírnoslo después de la traición de Aizen- no lo dijo, pero ambas supieron que Unohana no soportaría perder a un compañero tan querido.

La teniente miró a su superior y dijo, tras suspirar

Quizás sea su destino morir así…quizás es eso lo que tiene que pasar

Su superior la miró. Su mirada era vacía, pero después volvió a la cordialidad y amabilidad rutinarias mientras bebía de su té con tranquilidad, tras haber asumido las palabras de su interlocutora

Es posible…pero me parecería una crueldad para un hombre tan bueno…es posiblemente uno de los hombres más desdichados de La Sociedad de Almas, y aún así insiste en sonreír- dio otro sorbo a su té –Si su karma le ha llevado a esta situación es obvio que es una terrible injusticia o el sentido de justicia ha cambiado drásticamente

Su teniente la miró, consciente de que Unohana se iba por las ramas, bordeando la cuestión principal, así que lanzó la pregunta sin más

¿Qué haremos con él entonces?

Su capitana miró por la ventana, viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor, y preguntándose si cierto capitán de kimono rosado la estaría viendo también. Lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia su teniente y dijo, aún más lentamente

Solo podemos hacer una cosa…- Isane la miró, expectante, hasta que Unohana respondió con seguridad – Anunciar a los escuadrones que el capitán Ukitake se muere, e ir buscando un nuevo capitán para el 13º escuadrón

Isane asintió, poniéndose en pié mientras daba las gracias por el té. Su superiora la miró y dijo

-Mañana envía las noticias a los demás escuadrones…empezando por el General Yamamoto y el Capitán Hitsugaya

Su teniente asintió y se marcho a sus habitaciones, preguntándose porqué sentía un escalofrío ante la voz tan segura de su capitana.

Unohana miró de nuevo hacia la luna, pero la vio borrosa. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a aparecer, dedicó unos segundos para secarlas y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el cuerpo celeste lo observó desaparecer detrás de una nube.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la habitación donde yacía su compañero. Le observó fijamente y le acarició el pelo y la cara, tal como haría una madre con su hijo

Yo…lo siento Ukitake-san…no pude hacer nada por Miyako, ni por Kaien…y ahora tampoco por usted

Sin poderlo soportar más cayó de rodillas y lloró sobre el pecho de su compañero. Lloró en silencio, sabedora de que solo un milagro despertaría al capitán del coma en que se había sumido.

Tras serenarse se puso en pie, besó en la frente a su compañero y se dirigió a sus aposentos, tomándose solo unos segundos para observar al convaleciente "Es casi como si le estuviese condenando…el único hombre al que he dejado morir sin agotar mi reiatsu"

Se marcho hacia su habitación y se acostó, pensando que mañana sería un día demasiado largo. Justo antes de dormirse no pudo evitar pensar que la vida de Ukitake desaparecía, justamente igual que la Luna ocultándose tras la nube.


	3. Amor y admiración

"Amor y Admiración"

Kiyone se levantó, y cuando apenas habían pasado tres segundos se lamentó por haberlo hecho "Ya no queda nada", pensó, Y para ella era verdad.

No quedaba nada por lo que vivir, ya que su principal motivo yacía en una camilla en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, ¿no es curioso a veces como la vida roba a los seres queridos?.

Se vistió y se arregló con especial esmero, tratando de ocultar los ojos enrojecidos y las evidentes ojeras con algo de maquillaje que distrajera y dispersara la atención.

Caminó por los pasillos del cuartel, notando en el ambiente la falta del capitán. No había carcajadas, ni el sonido de los bokken entrechocando, todo el mundo se movía en silencio, como si el menor ruido pudiese atraer la mala suerte y condenar así a su querido líder.

Tras terminar sus informes diarios se dirigió al hospital del cuarto escuadrón, recorriendo los pasillos que conocía de memoria por haber venido una y otra vez.

Se encontró a su compañero Kotsubaki, sentado inmóvil mientras miraba al capitán.

La mujer se enfureció al principio, pensando que había llegado antes que ella, pero sonrío al reflexionar sobre la profunda y sincera admiración de ambos por el capitán.

La muchacha se acercó y se sentó junto a su compañero, sonriendo levemente mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejilla de ambos, "Ahora que lo pienso…siempre hemos estado juntos".

Y en efecto, así era, se habían graduado juntos, habían ascendido juntos, habían estado en las mismas malas situaciones e incluso cumplían el mismo día, la joven se preguntó como era posible que se llevasen tan mal ahora que ambos eran terceros oficiales.

Razonó que Kotsubaki admiraba al capitán tanto como ella, y que, a su forma, ambos le amaban con la misma fuerza.

Ella le amaba por su belleza, serenidad y sobretodo por su sonrisa perenne. No importando su estado emocional o físico, el capitán Ukitake regalaba a todos una cordial y cálida sonrisa, acompañada con palabras de ánimo y alentador mensaje cuando flaqueaban.

Kotsubaki le amaba como su modelo a seguir. El capitán era un hombre poderoso y fuerte pero justo que jamás ejercía su fuerza sin necesidad, e incluso en esos casos trataba de salvar las mayores vidas posibles. Un hombre de firmes convicciones y honor sin par, en el que Kotsubaki veía su modelo.

Sí, ambos se llevaban tan mal porque ambos querían la atención del capitán para sí, y ambos habían entendido terriblemente mal las cosas.

Ukitake profesaba un respeto y cariño sin igual a toda la división, sin tener favoritos. Dividía su atención y preocupación por igual, daba lo mismo que se fuera un soldado raso a que se fuera un teniente, el capitán Ukitake trataba a todos como si fuesen sus hermanos o sus propios hijos.

El llanto de Kiyone se intensificó mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho del capitán en coma y lloraba. Su compañero la miró con solemnidad y lloró en silencio, sin abandonar su posición actual.

Ambos sabían que una parte de su vida moriría con ellos si el capitán moría.

"No será lo mismo", Kiyone lo sabía, el Seireitei parecería de pronto más oscuro, más amenazador y mucho más serio sin la sonrisa y el buen humor del capitán "Es imposible…¿cómo han llegado las cosas a este estado?"

Kotsubaki se marcho antes que ella, el deber les llamaba a ambos. Kiyone sacó de su kimono el regalo que había traído y lo dejo en la mesita al lado de la cama, enrojeciéndose

Capitán, nunca me decidí a darle chocolates en el Día de San Valentín…espero que me perdone por dárselo en un día que no es el indicado, pero confío en que pueda apreciar el detalle

Dejó como última ofrenda una foto enmarcada. En primer plano aparecían arrodillados de izquierda a derecha Kiyone, Rukia y Kotsubaki, justo detrás de ellos, de pie aparecían Miyako, Ukitake y Kaien, y por detrás de ellos todos los Shinigamis del escuadrón 13º.

Tras la foto se encontraba escritas las siguientes palabras:

"De la 13ª División a su capitán, Jûshiro Ukitake, con las mejores intenciones que podemos desear"


	4. La despedida de los Kuchiki

"La despedida de los Kuchiki"

Rukia recibió la imagen como si fuese un rayo. Su boca se abrió en una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, sus miembros quedaron laxos, sin vida o fuerzas. Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando escuchó de los labios de su hermano mayor la noticia

-El Capitán Ukitake ha muerto – su tono, perfectamente controlado no transmitía emoción ninguna, su rostro podría haber estado esculpido en piedra. Su falta de emoción añadió más horror y tristeza a la joven.

En seguida tuvo ganas de huir, de correr a esconderse de esa realidad tan poco alentadora, y tras hacer una reverencia a Byakuya se alejó a paso tranquilo, al menos hasta que le perdió de vista, momento en que echo a correr.

"¿Por qué?", pensaba mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas, "¿por qué ha tenido que morir también usted, capitán Ukitake?".

No le había conferido la importancia suficiente al estado de su capitán, se había dejado engañar por su sonrisa, sus palabras amables y sus promesas de que no era nada. Como todos. "No, no todos" pensó con amargura, al recordar la falta de emociones con la que su hermano le había dado la noticia.

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado corriendo hasta el cuartel de su escuadrón. Cansada por la carrera, que se le había echo corta en su desesperación decidió detenerse y se dobló sobre la cintura, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Al incorporarse notó como las lágrimas seguían cayendo y se frotó las mejillas para hacerlas desaparecer antes de internarse en el cuartel.

Todo el mundo caminaba por allí como si no hubiera pasado nada, no podían creer que su líder hubiese fallecido, y menos aún por algo como una enfermedad.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ukitake y descubrió la puerta entreabierta, por lo que se acercó lentamente y miró por el hueco, viendo a su hermano allí

Nii-sama…- susurró, para después quedarse esperando .

Byakuya miraba el cuerpo de Ukitake. Había sido lavado e impregnado en aceites con un suave olor. El pelo blanco del capitán había sido peinado con cuidado y en su rostro se veía una leve sonrisa, como si todas sus penas y preocupaciones hubiesen desaparecido junto a su vida.

Me engañaste incluso a mí con tus palabras y tus falsas sonrisas…- Byakuya mira el rostro y frunce el ceño – Incluso muerto pretendes mantener la mentira, ¿eh?- su tono ha adquirido más tristeza y Rukia se queda sorprendida al ver como se inclina sobre el cuerpo del capitán exánime, luchando contra el llanto.

Byakuya desapareció de pronto y apareció tras la chica, mirándola fijamente

Rukia…no está bien espiar a la gente, no vuelvas a hacerlo

Soberbio y arrogante se dio la vuelta y se alejó, aún con los ojos lacrimosos, aunque nadie repararía en ello.

La más joven de los Kuchiki se acercó al cuerpo de su capitán y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, acariciándole la mejilla derecha para después sujetar su mano entre las de ella.

-Quiero que sepa, Capitán Ukitake que yo siempre le estaré agradecida –Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer –No solo permitió mi ingreso en su escuadrón, permitiendo así que conociera a Kaien y Miayko, sino que además me dio fuerza y me enseñó lo que era el honor

Recordó como el hombre había intervenido cuando iban a ejecutarla y a su rostro afloró una bella sonrisa, aunque llena de dolor

- Incluso destruyó la Doble Hoja para salvarme y apoyó a Ichigo…- hizo una reverencia y sacó de su kimono una flor, conservada con un bakudo.

Coloco ambas manos del hombre sobre su pecho y puso la flor entre ellas, como si Ukitake estuviera sujetándola. La flor en concreto era una campanilla de primavera, símbolo de la división que el hombre había capitaneado en vida.

Hizo una reverencia

-Adiós, Capitán Ukitake

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta recordó las palabras que el hombre le había dedicado en una de esas ocasiones en que parecía que no superaría su enfermedad

"Que tus futuras alegrías no maten mi recuerdo…pero que mi recuerdo no mate tus futuras alegrías".

Le pareció oír su voz claramente, y se giró para ver el rostro una vez más, mientras sonreía con una pequeña alegría en su interior "Recordaré sus palabras, Capitán"

Se alejó del lugar a paso vivo, deseando encontrar a su hermano para reconfortarle a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. Las lágrimas, la prisa, la tristeza o la alegría le impidieron ver que era observada por unos ojos turquesas, enmarcados por pelo blanco y en una cara inexpresiva.


End file.
